


seven day fool

by kaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: кётани нравится играть, поэтому при первой же возможности (и снятии запрета) он возвращается в зал.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 9





	seven day fool

кётани нравится играть, поэтому при первой же возможности (и снятии запрета) он возвращается в зал. не то чтобы его встречают с радостью, хотя всё равно поебать, лишь бы к мячу пустили. тренер сдержанно кивает, разрешая умеренные тренировки. ойкава, в полном соответствии со своей легендой лучшего из лучших (мало что звучит смешнее этого заявления), снисходит до полуулыбки. остальные смотрят косо и явно не горят желанием налаживать контакт. чувство на сто процентов взаимное - кётани помнит, за что вылетел в последний раз, и нет никаких оснований считать, что с тех пор что-то изменилось.

совсем игнорировать не получается. позже он машинально перебирает в памяти прошедший день, который провёл по большей части в спортзале, - впервые за этот бесконечно долгий месяц. лицо ойкавы в этих воспоминаниях то и дело высовывается на передний план, самодовольное и до противного смазливое. если б не его пасы, кётани бы не сдержался, никогда не любил таких. остальные члены команды выступают скорее фоном, оттеняющим звезду, за исключением иваизуми - единственный сэмпай, которого кётани готов уважать. сильный, большой и может отвесить звезде хорошего леща. пожалуй, его можно было бы даже назвать одной из второстепенных причин, по которым хотелось вернуться к тренировкам. на первом месте, конечно, волейбол. где-то там же на фоне проскакивает недовольный взгляд яхабы и кётани думает, что запомнил его только потому, что в классе яхаба вообще в его сторону не смотрит, а тут аж целых две минуты. откуда он взял это “две”, кётани понятия не имеет.

на оставшихся до матча тренировках ему особо не пасуют, хотя ойкава каждый раз остаётся дополнительно отрабатывать подачи и его заставляет. очень хочется сунуть ему кулак в рожу, но у стенки, тоже каждый раз, бдит иваизуми - засекает время, чтобы не опоздать на автобус. в раздевалке, как оказывается, бдит яхаба, поглядывая всё так же неприязненно. вот уж кому тут точно делать нечего. прособиравшись как-то под этими хмурыми зырканьями, кётани на выходе специально задевает его плечом, слышит вслед “нельзя нормально-то, да?” и чувствует лёгкое удовлетворение. тоже, неженка нашлась. тоже, кстати, смазливая. тоже бы кулак в рожу сунуть, но настроения нет. играть хочется больше, чем драться. 

на игре всё выворачивается как-то совсем не так, как представлялось в голове, начиная от того, что его выпускают не сразу, и заканчивая бесячими соперниками. злость внутри закипает всё сильнее и душит весь здравый смысл.   
\- уебу, - скрипит зубами кётани на очередную провокацию. бритая башка с той стороны сетки скалится ему в ответ с точно таким же посылом. - сcсобака.  
ладони от мяча жжёт будто огнём.  
\- сам ты собака! - рявкает кто-то одновременно со свистком.  
кётани не успевает огрызнуться - встречается взглядом с яхабой и неожиданно замирает. вообще впервые в жизни. ему что-то говорят, но кого это волнует, кётани вот нет - его волнует, почему он до сих пор стоит как придурок. впрочем, яхаба быстро исправляет ситуацию, со всей дури прихватывая его за футболку и подталкивая к стене до тех пор, пока лопатки больно не стукаются о холодную поверхность.  
\- ты заебал, - цедит яхаба сквозь зубы, пока никто не слышит. - включи мозги, кётани, и подумай своей крашеной башкой, зачем мы здесь.  
\- ч- чё ты сказал? - неверяще переспрашивает кётани.  
\- что слышал! - уже громче - к ним начинают прислушиваться остальные - повторяет яхаба. - если тебе насрать на всех, кроме себя, то мне - нет. и если мы сдадим игру по твоей вине - я тебя из-под земли достану. потому что это у нас ещё будут шансы, а у наших старших не будет.

кётани смаргивает, улавливая в его словах что-то, что и сам ощущал внутри, но не хотел признавать. у половины состава это и правда последние игры, и он, вроде как, за тем и привлечён обратно в команду - продлить участие в соревнованиях на как можно больший период. хотя слышать это от такого слабака, как яхаба, пиздец как странно.  
\- вот это ты дерзкий, - хмыкает кётани, понемногу возвращаясь в привычное состояние. - ладно, я услышал.  
\- отлично, - если яхаба и пытается скрыть своё облегчение, то делает это не очень-то убедительно. - пошли, покажем карасуно, как надо играть в волейбол.  
он гордо разворачивается в сторону площадки и кётани сверлит взглядом его затылок, надеясь, что яхаба обернётся.  
не оборачивается.

на разборе полётов кётани сидит в задних рядах, не особо слушая, но внимательно наблюдая за одной конкретной спиной. спина выглядит очень прямой, очень напряжённой и очень виноватой. дурак, думает кётани, твоей-то вины в проигрыше уж точно нет.  
\- нам стоило больше тренироваться всем вместе, - размышляет вслух ойкава. - не всё получилось сделать чисто, и вот...  
понятно в чей огород камешек, но кётани на ойкавино мнение вообще посрать. он кидает быстрый взгляд на иваизуми - тот несколько неуверенно кивает - и чувствует лёгкий укол досады. ладно, ему действительно стоило больше тренироваться, но его отстранили, а уличные тренировки совсем не равны тому же самому с командой в родных стенах. постоянные оправдания, пусть и перед самим собой, начинают конкретно заёбывать.   
\- кентаро нормально играл, - вдруг говорит яхаба. - просто не сразу привык к нам.  
прямее его спины в этот момент только спина кётани.

он так больше ничего и не слышит, будто вату в уши кто натолкал. ну, понятно, кто. ноги затекают от неудобной позы, тренер говорит какие-то наверняка умные вещи, иваизуми талдычит что-то первогодкам, даже яхаба уже переключился на сэмпаев и собственные косяки. внутри кётани что-то ворочается и хочет, чтобы яхаба переключился обратно на него.  
\- эй, - окликает он, когда всех отпускают на завершающую разминку. - ну. спасибо.  
\- дурак, что ли, - яхаба в точности копирует выражение лица звезды, означающее “фу не говори со мной”. - просто держи себя в руках, когда надо.  
и подумай, где ты облажался, поддакивает из-за его спины ватари. кётани уже готов вместо растяжки применить кулаки, но натыкается на непонятно хмурый взгляд яхабы и всё-таки идёт гнуть спину и разминать ноги. 

к разбору собственных ошибок кётани не привычный от слова совсем. к разбору собственных ошибок собственными же силами - вообще такого не было никогда, поэтому как подступиться к самому себе, без понятия. вроде бы он всё сделал как надо, но, наверное, всё-таки слишком разошёлся. наверное, всё ещё недостаточно сильный. наверное, недооценил противников, в какой-то степени. наверное, яхаба там не зря на него наорал.   
\- наверное, пошло оно в жопу всё, - думает кётани вслух. - орать он на меня будет. как же.  
следующая тренировка теперь только через день и кётани мается после школы, специально возвращается домой пешком, чтобы убить время, втыкает в мобильные игрушки и то и дело трёт глаза. какого вот хуя перед ними всё время злой яхаба возникает, очень интересно. на уроках тоже не получается не пялиться. он ловит редкие, но слишком уж откровенные чтобы считаться случайными, взгляды, и к этому надо как-то относиться, понять бы ещё, как. с одной стороны, если можно пялиться ему - то почему бы нельзя и яхабе. с другой, у яхабы на эти гляделки нет никаких причин. впрочем, у самого кётани тоже.  
\- йо, шигеру!   
в шуме голосов на перемене имя выцепляется как-то само, кётани даже не сразу узнаёт и соотносит. красивое. это единственное, что по этому поводу приходит ему в голову (спустя примерно полчаса тупки в окно). было бы клёво, если бы он сказал “шигеру” и яхаба завис бы так же, как кётани недавно.

домой им в разные стороны, кётани думает, что это хорошо - а то слишком много яхабы в голове. они не по этой части, хотя, конечно, как-то поводов проверить не было, но яхаба красивый и постоянно подкатывает к девчонкам в лучших традициях звёздного сэмпая, а у кётани репутация отстойная, несмотря на очевидные преимущества в силе. девчонок, вроде как, защищать надо. защищать яхабу не особо хочется. с девчонками нужно держаться за руки, нужно делать милые вещи, нужно постоянно звонить и отвечать на их смски. с яхабой нужно лишь принимать пасы, согласовывать движения и всё чаще играть, помимо волейбола, в гляделки на уроках.

следующий тренировочный матч они делают почти всухую. то ли соперники оказались слабоваты, то ли недавний проигрыш встряхнул конкретно по всем пунктам, но счёт 25:9 в пользу сейджо выглядит просто прекрасно. в раздевалке иваизуми рассказывает про игру карасуно против шираторизавы и его совсем немножко, но распирает восторгом. кто-то бубнит, что если бы не некоторые бешеные собаки, то вместо карасуно могли быть они.  
\- мы команда, - напоминает яхаба, и кётани затылком чувствует его быстрое зырканье в свою сторону. - кстати, ютаро, как насчёт поработать над собой?  
приходится несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и шумно выдохнуть. киндаичи мямлит про прыжки и отбитый мизинец, очень хочется, конечно, отбить ему ещё и рожу - не за тупую игру, играет он для первогодки вполне сносно, а просто так. потом яхаба слегка касается спины кётани на прощание, и воздуха снова не хватает.

на контрольную по английскому кётани забивает болт размером со стадион, споткнувшись уже на третьем задании. наверняка заставят пересдавать, но голова пустая, хотя ведь что-то даже учил и что-то даже запоминал. подперев щёку кулаком, кётани смотрит на две парты вперёд - светленькая макушка яхабы со смешно торчащим вихром покачивается в такт его мыслям и записываемым ответам. через пару минут яхаба выпрямляется и медленно оборачивается.  
упс.  
да, смотрю, и что, всем своим видом изображает кётани и только после этого переводит взгляд на тест, который по-прежнему на английском и про английский. был бы про яхабу, кётани, может, ответил бы побольше, чем на полтора вопроса.  
\- чёёёрт я не успел.....  
\- пересдавать ещё хуже, говорят. другие задания и учитель смотрит только на тебя...  
\- пиздец, меня же на тренировку не пустят, пока успеваемость не вытяну!  
страдают футболисты, а холодеет внутри у кётани - его тоже могут не пустить, что-то такое тренер говорил им всем. второй раз переживать отстранение не хочется.   
\- мда, - яхаба потирает кончик носа, совершенно правильно оценивая его состояние. - если хочешь, могу с тобой позаниматься.  
\- я выгляжу настолько тупым?... - бубнит кётани. - ну то есть, если у тебя есть лишнее время-  
\- “спасибо, конечно давай позанимаемся”, - кривляется яхаба. потом хмурится. - пожалуйста. после тренировки не уходи, пройдёмся по темам с самого начала.  
внутри снова ворочается неведомая хрень, тяжёлая и цепкая, и кётани едва не дёргается следом, когда яхаба с кем-то из одноклассников выходит в коридор. 

английский он объясняет так себе. сначала у него артикли, потом “боже, это же основы основ”, потом “здесь должно быть вот так, а не так”, потом кётани перестаёт слушать.  
\- где твоя благодарность, - шипит яхаба. его щёки слегка красные, хотя возможно, он всё ещё не остыл после многочисленных пасов, подач и блоков. - я, блин, добровольно вызвался помочь, и что? и ничего! и-  
\- я не понял вот здесь, - кётани наугад тычет пальцем в середину листа. - объясни ещё раз.  
яхаба перестаёт прожигать его взглядом и смотрит в листок. его щёки краснеют ещё больше и кётани впервые думает, что, возможно, у яхабы и правда есть какие-то причины пялиться на него в ответ, вступаться перед командой и вообще помогать. держи себя в руках, вспоминает он, но серьёзно, это слишком трудно.  
\- можно я-  
\- эй, шигеру, долго ты ещё?!  
ватари хороший либеро, но если бы его не существовало (если бы им с яхабой было не по пути домой, если бы время бежало чуть медленнее, ещё миллион если бы) - кётани не хотелось бы его убить.  
\- о, - яхаба соображает, что уже поздно и всё действительно закрывают. - ладно, завтра повторим ещё?  
угу, буркает кётани. обязательно.

вся неделя проходит как-то странно. утренние подъёмы и пробежки, потом уроки и учебники, потом тренировки и ойкавины пасы, которые он сам называет бешеными - потому что для бешеного и потому что вот он скоро уйдёт и кто тогда будет воспитывать тут всяких собак. потом английский с яхабой. сначала яхаба приносит свои конспекты, на следующий день собственноручно пишет второй экземпляр для кётани (“чтоб с закрытыми глазами завтра всё рассказать мог!”), потом позволяет себе черкать маркером в чужой тетради, потому что “тут определённый надо, я же объяснял” и “блиииин тупица, у буквы б в другую сторону кружочек”. потом вечерние пробежки по району и бессонница до двух ночи, и в голову лезет всякое. яхаба не девчонка, но кётани хочется написать ему смс, потрогать за волосы, взять за руку и зажать у стенки прямо в спортзале. если б яхаба не пялился на него в ответ с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, наверное, всё было бы проще - чёткое “нет” всегда лучше размытого “может быть”.  
\- ну, завтра итоговая, - яхаба сдувает чёлку со лба и наклон его шеи выглядит наглой провокацией, хотя он просто разминает её после долгого сидения. - постарайся, кётани.   
кётани считает до трёх, прежде чем встать, и ещё до трёх, прежде чем доходит до двери.  
\- сдай хотя бы на минимум, - доносится ему вслед. - чего бы они там не изображали, ты нужен команде.  
и до одного, чтобы развернуться обратно.  
\- ты тоже изображаешь? - злость в нём вот-вот выплеснется наружу, только чем-то иным, не таким злым, каким хочет казаться. - всю эту херню с нужностью.  
испуг, мелькнувший в глазах яхабы в первые секунды, быстро отходит на второй план.   
\- придурок ты, - говорит он. - но всё-таки постарайся, ладно?  
кётани слегка умирает, потому что его виска касаются пальцы и гладят по волосам, будто напуганную собаку - осторожно, почти ласково. закрыть глаза и простоять так вечность не кажется невыполнимой задачей.  
\- до завтра, - буркает он, вылетая за дверь.  
полночи думает о слегка растерянном и уставшем яхабе и из-за этого нифига не высыпается.

зато сдаёт всё даже выше, чем на минимальный балл. во-первых, я не тупой, сам себе напоминает кётани, во-вторых, занимался. в-третьих, яхаба скидывает ему свой номер и теперь заставляет отчитываться о сделанной домашке, чтобы подстраховать (ц).  
\- боже, да играй уже нормально! - рявкает ойкава.   
довести его, конечно, приятно. почти так же, как и высыпаться ночами, но тут уж не до выбора - после английского начинаются итоговые по остальным предметам и приходится сидеть допоздна. и отчитываться яхабе. и усилием воли не писать лишнего. в какой-то вечер яхаба шлёт ему фотку - они с ватари у круглосуточного севенилэвена и подпись “взяли всем на завтра энергетиков” - и кётани отчётливо понимает, что больше не выдержит.  
\- я нормально играю! - рявкает кётани в ответ. - пасуй как следует, а не как хуй с помойки!  
\- кётани! следи за языком!  
\- за пасами пусть следит!  
\- пошёл ты!  
\- щас ты пойдёшь!  
злость привычно окутывает с головы до ног, потому что да, он устал, и да, пасы у ойкавы хуёвые - выпускной класс загружен учёбой ещё больше и на сэмпаях тоже сказываются и ночи за учебниками, и стресс. на затрещину по затылку кётани реагирует мгновенно и бьёт, не глядя. оказывается - яхабе в подбородок. оказывается - это лучший способ привести себя в чувство.  
\- чёрт...  
\- всё норм, - яхаба двигает челюстью, прикрывая её ладонью, и только немного хмурится. - срётесь, как бабки базарные, в самом деле.  
кётани косится в сторону тренера - тот не вмешивается, наблюдая не за третьегодками, а именно за яхабой, за тем, как тот поведёт себя в подобной ситуации - и отводит взгляд.   
\- держи себя в руках, - напоминает яхаба, - через неделю ещё один матч и, между прочим, без иваизуми-сэмпая и ойкавы-сэмпая. некогда размениваться на вот эту вот херню.  
насмешливое фырканье ойкавы в спину кётани воспринимает как плевок, но приоритеты в своей голове видит с недавних пор очень хорошо и не поддаётся соблазну огрызнуться и всё испортить. судя по довольному лицу тренера, всё делает правильно.

в наказание его оставляют убирать спортзал в одиночку. хороший способ подумать, пока собираешь мячи и протираешь пол, но в голове у кётани пусто. даже не бесит, что виноваты они с ойкавой оба, а наказали только его. будь здесь этот великий, точно бы посрались опять и никто бы не остановил, а так есть возможность успокоиться. снова вспомнить, как рефлексы сработали первее мозгов. как яхаба не успел среагировать. как хотелось отгрызть собственный кулак.   
и правда, собака.  
\- тебе точно ничего не отшибло? - яхаба копается в своём шкафчике, будто у него там личная нарния с кучей проблем, а не всего лишь сменная одежда и бутылка воды. - сэмпай сегодня слегка на взводе и пару раз точно попал тебе по макушке.  
\- а тебе? - возвращает кётани вопрос. - покажи, там стопроц синяк уже.  
\- нормально всё, - дёргает головой яхаба. - бывает, просто в следующий раз-  
он затыкается, потому что кётани подходит и прихватывает его за подбородок, слегка поворачивая к свету. синяк отливает бордовым, пусть и не такой страшный, как рисовало воображение. под пальцами, там, где они соприкасаются с кожей яхабы, становится горячо. кётани слышит собственный пульс как глухое бум-бум где-то в районе шеи.  
\- а сейчас мне можно не держать себя в руках? - спрашивает он. - а, шигеру?  
яхаба действительно подвисает, хлопает ресницами (длинные, думает кётани, видя их так близко, какой, блять, пиздец) и вроде бы говорит “можно”. вроде бы даже снова гладит его по волосам. вроде бы, кётани раньше как-то умел дышать.

хотя всё равно конкретно сейчас умение дышать не кажется ему важным. удержать яхабу и удержаться самому важнее. не в прямом смысле - ноги стоят уверенно и руки действуют вполне чётко, тут на самом деле нет никакой разницы, всё как с девчонкой - в том, который внутри. который ворочается и просит большего, толком не понимая, какого именно. чего именно, как.   
\- пиздец ты, - зато кого, кётани знает точно. - серьёзно, ты же меня ждал?  
\- я наводил порядок в своих вещах, - чуть замявшись, отвечает яхаба. раскрасневшийся, с припухшими губами и синяком на половину нижней челюсти.  
\- полчаса?  
\- заткнись.  
когда он такой смелый и почти злой, у кётани напрочь вышибает здравый смысл. 

после того, как контрольные, тесты и прочая хренотень заканчиваются, яхаба первый раз отправляет ему смс не про учёбу, а про “блиииин мать заставила помогать на кухне” и тупой страдающий смайлик. кётани давит порыв заскринить и пишет в ответ “хозяюшка”. ответную фотку яхабы в растянутых трениках, среди кастрюль и с однозначно выставленным вперёд средним пальцем он сохраняет сразу и на телефон, и на комп, и куда-то на подкорку. долго думает, надо ли что-то прислать в ответ, в итоге фоткает вид из окна на соседнюю новостройку. “романтично”, приходит сообщение от яхабы. лицо кётани готово треснуть пополам миллион раз.

на тренировке яхаба давит ему в спину коленями, вынуждая распластаться по ногам. бёдра ноют от усиленного чужим весом растяжения, кётани немного бесится, но потом к коленям добавляются ладони и едва заметные, но вполне понятные поглаживания чуть выше лопаток.  
\- блять, - цедит кётани, кое-как справляясь с дыханием в таком неудобном положении. - это что, месть за синяк?  
\- за хозяюшку, - вежливо сообщает яхаба, наклоняясь к самому уху. - и сосредоточься на своих противниках, пожалуйста.  
\- держать себя в руках? - специально переспрашивает кётани, выворачивая голову и косясь себе за спину. - быть послушным? следить за подачами?  
ненавижу тебя, смотрит на него в ответ яхаба, но всё-таки кивает. поскольку сегодня они играют три на три и яхаба с той стороны сетки, кётани с чистой совестью сосредотачивается на нём. конечно, его сторона выигрывает.

конечно, потом кётани проигрывает вчистую. яхаба остаётся вместе с ним приводить зал в порядок, кидает в раздевалке бутылку с водой, кусает губу, наблюдая, как кётани стаскивает потную майку и заныривает в условно чистую сменную футболку. позволяет слегка прижать себя к холодным металлическим шкафчикам и медленно закрывает глаза. 

какой же всё-таки ты пиздец, думает кётани, опять забывая вдохнуть перед тем, как его поцеловать.


End file.
